I'm with you
by ja9lim
Summary: That was how everything came to be… how the people broke their heart, thus leading them to each other's embrace where they learned to fix each other, mend both their hearts with their own experiences, their own lessons and their own… love. COLLECTION OF ONE SHOTS!
1. i'm with you

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I don't own Alice Academy or the songs… only the plot!

I'M WITH YOU

**I'm standing on a bridge****  
****I'm waiting in the dark****  
****I thought that you'd be here by now****  
****There's nothing but the rain****  
****No footsteps on the ground****  
****I'm listening but there's no sound****  
**

The rain fell heavily from the dark sky. A certain brunette was walking crookedly on the dim street lit only by a single streetlamp. With a half-empty big bottle of gin on one hand, her tear-stained face mixed with the tiny drops of rain.

"It's over! My life's done! What's the use? What's the use of this stupid life?" she continuously screams to no one in particular but herself.

_Early this morning, while walking on the quiet hallways of the school, Mikan suddenly stopped at a certain room where heavy breathing, gasps and puppy talking were heard. She stopped because the noise they were making sounds off and odd, not to mention strange and weird. And she also stopped because one of the two voices belonged to… her boyfriend, Ruka._

"_Ruka, love, I can't wait anymore! Why don't you just go outside and declare your love for me? I want you and I want you NOW. I can't wait anymore, love," a seductive girl voice said._

"_You know I can't simply do that," the male voice, Ruka, replied._

"_Why? Is it because of that Mikan Yukihira?" she asked. "Just because she's the head cheerleader, the popular girl, that doesn't mean you'll stick to her right? Just because of peer pressure, you're going to risk your freedom to choose the girl you want?"_

"_No but just hang for a little longer babe."_

"_Hang for a little longer? I can't hang that long. And sometimes, I really doubt your love for me."_

"_You know I only love you and only you."_

"_And Mikan?"_

"_Like you said, she's just a cheerleader," he answered before adding, "Come here."_

"_Ruka, what are you doing? Stop it tickles!"_

"_But I thought this is what you love?"_

"_Yes and I want more of this tonight. For now, let's just settle for this."_

_Then there were few laughter and chuckles before the room fell into total silence. Mikan, who was all along outside listening, was already frantic of what's happening inside. The beat of her heart quickens every passing second. And when she couldn't take it anymore, when her heart finally scattered into billions of pieces, she mustered all her courage and open the door._

_Her eyes widen. More tears threatened to drop. She cupped her mouth, trying not to gasp at the feat that slowly unfolds before her. Her boyfriend, her loving gentle boyfriend was on top of another girl, a girl who is supposed to be her best friend, her Beta in cheerleading –Luna Koizumi. But, as we all know, when the pain is caused by someone you love, it is always that type of agony that is hard to deny._

_Her sobs become louder as she fell on the ground. Her eyes cloudier due to too much crying and all they did when they noticed her presence was… Luna merely looked up to her, breaking Ruka's butterfly kisses which Mikan thought was just especially for her –what a wish. As said, Luna merely looked at her and wave with a smile, saying, "Oh hi, Mikan!" before resuming to what they were previously doing, completely ignoring her now._

_She sobbed while looking at what they were doing, more passionately this time. She kept on weeping but when she looked at them, she knew they didn't give a damn at what she felt. Anger slowly crept within her that she ran away, ran as far as possible from that ghastly view. Ran, ignoring even the ringing bell. She just wants to be away from all this drama. She's sick of it all –sick of all the people around her when all they did was to mask their real intentions, pretend to be innocent when deep inside they're not. Her best friend and boy friend was proof. And now, no matter how hard she tried to be strong, she just couldn't._

"Yeah, where are all the people? Where's the party?" she yelled, now in the middle of the bridge. Her hand still held the gin. She was ambling barefooted. She kicked her sandals away somewhere down the road, thinking that her million dollar stilettos were actually worth nothing, useless like what she felt right now. Looking useful on the outside, loved and worth-jealousy for but in the inside, it was just a piece of trash, a commoner like the rest.

Sitting on the edge of the bridge, she looked down only to see and hear the water running and the sound of the collision of both the water dropping and the liquid flowing. As she stayed still and listen, her memories went back to the things that happened a while ago. Another set of tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Why does it have to be this way? Why?" she yelled as she finally threw the empty bottle away, to the river where it made a plopping sound. Slowly, she wiped the tears with the back of her hand. But as she tried, more seems to leak out of it. More… a whole lot more. _If only she could just end her life as easy as A, B or C._

"If you're planning to kill yourself, why don't you just commit suicide and threw yourself on the ravine? It's much easier than debating yourself with it or keeping the problems you felt inside," a husky male voice said from behind her. She turned around but saw… no one besides a fair white skin that somehow glowed from the dull background and more… the unnatural crimson eyes. So, she therefore concluded that the voice came from the figure.

"Huh?" was her daring comeback as she wiped the remaining tears off.

**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?****  
****Won't somebody come take me home****  
****It's a damn cold night****  
****Trying to figure out this life****  
****Won't you take me by the hand****  
****Take me somewhere new****  
****I don't know who you are****  
****But I... I'm with you****  
****I'm with you**

"I said if you're just sitting there on the edge, debating yourself whether to commit suicide or not, well, I say why don't you just do it? I gave you my full support," he answered as he advanced towards her. When he was already on the edge, he hanged both his hands in it and continued watching her. "Come on. I'll give you my best prayers."

"Are you freaking crazy? Why would I kill myself?" she yelled when she finally digested everything he said.

"Well, umm, I was just thinking, seeing you like that I mean."

"Thanks for the care mister but I'm better off without you, without any of you. You can go back now to-" she couldn't finish her sentence for her butt suddenly slipped because of the rain and from too much movements.

"Argh! Help me! Help me! I don't want to die just yet," she yelled frantically, both hands thankfully tightly gripping the barrier. But slowly, it was slipping off. She was hanging and all the lad she was with could do was to watch her with amusement.

"Aren't you going to help me, stupid? Oh well, never mind, I can take care of myself," she grumpily uttered as she miserably tried to climb up. She almost got it when… "Argh! Help me! Dear God, help me!"

"Come on, take my hand," the guy with crimson eyes finally offered. She only glared at him before looking down. _Well, it sure is a long way down. _She gulped. Having no choice, she took the hand. She was surprise with the strength he actually had when he pulled her effortlessly. And when both her feet were already on the ground, she let out a heavy breath before thanking him.

…

"What were you thinking back then anyway?" he started. They were now sitting on the sidewalk. The rain had stopped minutes ago and they were soaked all the way down their undergarments. _I know right –yuck!_

"It's a long story," she answered, quite sober from the experience moments ago.

"I'm all ears," he said as he looked closely at hers. Both eyes clashed, keeping contact with each other without blinking or any sign of planning to look away. She sighs, finally the first one to break their contact. "Well," he urged. Finally, she gave up and told him everything.

"Fine, laugh at me like I'm some major loser," she said after narrating to him her story.

"I'm not going to laugh at you. My story is not far from yours actually," he replied.

"How near?"

**I'm looking for a place****  
****I'm searching for a face****  
****Is anybody here I know****  
****'Cause nothing's going right****  
****And everything's a mess****  
****And no one likes to be alone**

_A certain raven-haired lad was sitting on the great black chair, listening to the different reports of his beloved secretary. Well, he is young to be called manager but he has to be. He needs to fill his sick father's place. Deprived from the privileges of being a normal teenager, he really can't do something about it. For almost a month, he did that –facing his father's disloyal business partners. He figured out that now his father's debating between life and death, the true scent of the people around him starts to show. Everyone tried to bring him down, taking advantage of him being young so that his parent's company could be theirs. But, yeah, no matter how hard they tried, this young lad here sure got the wits and the I.Q higher than theirs. So, their hard works were all for nothing, useless._

_When he thought that he knew everybody, he was wrong. He found out his girl friend was just the same as the others. She only wanted him for the three Fs: Fame, Fortune and Figure. And worse, he found out all of her plans from a website, a pornographic website at that. He found out that she slept with not less than a hundred men. He found out what she really is –a gold digger. And worst, he figure it out when he was about to propose to her._

_So, without second thoughts, the following day he broke up with her. He tried to move on. With the actual money he got, he could buy all the things he wanted. He pretended to be happy but deep inside he was all alone, all alone in despair and agony._

"So, don't think you're the only one miserable in this world," he told her as a tear fell down from his face. She bent her head low. She never knew the possibilities of people experiencing that because what she only thought of is herself. That beneath the happiness was the agony they each tried to hide. His story was much worse than her, come to think of it. So, without actually thinking, her hand reached out to his face, trying to wipe the single tear away. He closed his eyes at her touch.

Her hands traveled from his eyes to his cheeks before staying at his lips. With that, he slowly opened his eyes. Red looks at hazel ones. He held her hand without breaking contact.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me? **  
**Won't somebody come take me home **  
**It's a damn cold night **  
**Trying to figure out this life **  
**Won't you take me by the hand **  
**Take me somewhere new **  
**I don't know who you are **  
**But I... I'm with you**  
**I'm with you**

"Well, I, umm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-," she excused when she finally realized what she has done. She was about to withdraw her hand, herself and just go back to her apartment and forget everything when… he grabbed her hand and pulled her. She heavily landed on his lap. She was about to stand up once again when he did something to her they both didn't expect. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the lips. He begged for full entrance and shockingly… she let him without protest.

**Oh why is everything so confusing****  
****Maybe I'm just out of my mind****  
****Yea yea yea**

**It's a damn cold night****  
****Trying to figure out this life****  
****Won't you take me by the hand****  
****Take me somewhere new****  
****I don't know who you are****  
****But I... I'm with you****  
****I'm with you****  
**…

FEW MONTHS LATER…

December…

Christmas vacation…

The bell suddenly vibrated across the hallways and the students energetically get up from their seats to head back home, free from assignments, quizzes and lessons. The hallways were now packed, filled with shouts and greetings when…

"Oh my God, isn't he hot!"

"Who is that boy?"

"He sure is sizzling."

A guy with black hair and crimson orbs wearing a polo with two buttons left undone and a tie messily wrapped around his neck was modeling himself in the midst of the students rattling, thus gaining attention because of his godly features. He was looking for something, someone actually. And when he found her on one of the lockers, busily stacking her books inside, a smile was slowly formed in his lips. He went towards her, whispers followed. When he noticed she was still unaware of his presence, he sneakily wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump in shock.

Due to the sudden touch, she turned around only to see the person she really wanted to see. Her lips curved, smiling, before it was claimed by his. Murmurs and rumors started erupting.

"Well, of course, the hot ones always fall to their fellow hot people," one commented followed by nods and agreements.

**Take me by the hand****  
****Take me somewhere new****  
****I don't know who you are****  
****But I... I'm with you****  
****I'm with you****  
**

After they broke the kiss, Mikan turned to her right only to see her ex with his mouth hung wide open with eyes as big as saucers. Luna stood by his side with the same look as his. She smirked mentally before waving at them with a smile. "Oh hi, Ruka! This is Natsume by the way, my fiancé and… lover."

"Hey," Natsume greeted before looking back at Mikan. "So, should we go?" She merely nods.

"We'll be going," she bid before turning her back on them. His hands found its way back on his waist once again, wrapping her with his warm embrace.

"I guess Mikan's a total whore after all," Luna commented before wrapping her hands around Ruka's arms which he immediately jerked away.

"Ruka, love," she called. Ruka glared at her. Out of annoyance, he yelled, "Get away from me!" His voice echoed across the halls only to be followed by louder whispers. For the final touches, he walked away from her, obviously pissed.

"God!" Luna yelled, aggrevated as she threw both hands up in the air. The students who saw everything merely laughed at her.

Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume were already inside his car, laughing and enjoying the time of their lives. And as they passed by the same bridge where they first met on that fateful night, they couldn't help but smile, remembering everything they've been through. That was how everything came to be… how the people broke their heart, thus leading them to each other's embrace. That was their love story which all started when they were in each other's arms on the bridge. And since both have broken hearts, they learned to fix each other, mend both their hearts with their own experiences, their own lessons and their own… love.

**Take me by the hand****  
****Take me somewhere new****  
****I don't know who you are****  
****But I... I'm with you****  
****I'm with you****  
****I'm with you...**

**END**

**Please review.**


	2. stolen

**NOTE: **The song is entitled Stolen by Dashboard Confessional. It would be good if you'd be listening to that song while reading this. Or listen to it right after reading this and then imagine. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own anything besides the plot.

* * *

STOLEN

**You watch the season pull up its own stakes**

**And catch the last weekend of the last week**

Natsume got off the bus with nothing but his camera and his backpack with him.

It was about six in the morning, and the air was still cold. The sun wasn't high up in the sky yet. And the small light, which might've done well in the morning, was fogged up by the thick clouds. Winter was fast approaching. The neighborhood to his back was still asleep. Well, perhaps besides the young man in his bike delivering the newspapers to every house he passed by.

"Good morning," the lad greeted him. He simply nodded his head to acknowledge the boy, before he resumed looking back out front.

_It's good to be back here_. He thought as he breathed in. _It has been ten years. This place never changed._ Right in front of him were hundreds of rows of yellow tulips enclosed in a waist-high cemented fence. It was one of the most highly-visited places in the country, despite it being beside the road and close to a community. Immediately, he got his camera and took a lot of pictures.

**Before the gold and the glamour have been replaced**

**Another sun soaked season fades away**

Natsume Hyuuga was a photographer, no doubt about that.

He took a lot of pictures whenever he sees a very beautiful view. Back in Japan, he was also famous for his photos. He posts them in his blog and sells them to magazines and other famous networks. However, in this particular moment, he wasn't taking pictures for him to sell. Rather, he was simply in the country, abroad, to take a break.

Everything back in his home was a mess. And he would want to take a break from all of it. Well, actually, it was Ruka, his best friend who had advised him to do that.

_He was at his studio that time, developing some of his favorite photos. Somehow, looking at them made him momentarily forget all of his problems and doubts. Early that morning, he'd been on a fight with his father. The old guy wanted him to be man and face all his responsibilities. He was caught up once again in a middle of some mindless controversy, which he had never wanted._

_Unfortunately, it was also because of it that his five-year girlfriend, Sumire Shouda broke up with him. She didn't even give him a chance to explain. For a week, their break-up had haunted him, making him feel guilty and ashamed of himself for being too weak to fight for her –for them. Well, it wasn't entirely his fault. Before he could even fight, the news was already dispatched to the public by his father._

_Yes, it really did trouble him. He called her countless times but received no answer. Until, one day, he came to her house and found her kissing another man. After a secret investigation, he found out that they had been together for a while now. She was dating another guy behind his back. And the controversy was only a scapegoat for her to get away from him._

_After that, he had lost all sense of direction and completely wasted his life. His father got mad and they had a fight._

"_Hey, Natsume," Ruka began, after knocking at the door, "You have a moment?"_

_Natsume stopped what he was doing and turned towards his friend. "What is it, Ruka?"_

"_What the hell is wrong with you, man? Aunt Kaoru told me about it," answered Ruka, "Look, you aren't supposed to be like this. For a woman, you'd throw your life away?" Natsume did not respond._

"_You need a break."_

"_Where?"_

"_You remember the place where we commonly went to when we were young? I heard that the park there is finished."_

Natsume held his camera tight. _Ruka_. He was about to take a picture when someone accidentally bumped him from the back. Since he wasn't using the sling, his recently bought Canon camera fell to the ground.

"What the hell?"

**You have stolen my heart**

**You have stolen my heart**

"I am terrible sorry, mister!" the woman apologized.

She was rather tall, about reaching the tip of his nose. He guessed she'd be about in her mid-20s, just like him. Her brunette hair hanged loose, before it was hidden beneath her green scarf wrapped around her neck. Her skin was rather fair. He knew, without seeing her face, that she was beautiful. She would've been a looker, if only he knew her before her clumsiness.

She was bowing low as she made her apology. Then, she picked up his camera lying on the ground. The screen was cracked. However, as she turned it on, it worked just fine.

"Sorry?" Natsume grabbed his camera back, "Why are you so clumsy this very early of the day?"

Felt offended, the woman turned to face him. Her hazel eyes clashed with crimson ones.

"I just lost my balance! No need to be so rude this very early of the day," she said right back at him, "If you want, I could pay you for the damages caused."

Natsume looked at her closely. She wasn't very poor-looking. She didn't look rich as well. Natsume sighed.

"Never mind! Forget about it, little girl," he answered before walking away, unintentionally bumping her shoulder in the process. But it seemed that the woman had taken it to be intentional. Even if Natsume was already steps away from her, he could perfectly hear her yelling at him.

"I could very well afford it, you heartless jerk! You think you're that mighty?!" He simply ignored her, "Stop being so full of yourself!" He was right when he thought that she was a beauty. Even so, she was also clumsy and loud. And he wished he'd never cross paths with her ever again.

**Invitation only grant farewells**

**Crush the best one of the best ones**

A week had pass since his stay in the country.

A week had gone by and he had finally reserved a ride to MountView Park.

He only brought a few things with him, some clothes and his cracked camera. He couldn't afford to buy a new one, since he only brought little money with him.

Anyway, he had reached the departing station about five minutes earlier than the set time for the initial gathering. Well, it wasn't much of an assembly. Since the car was quite small, besides the driver, it could only accommodate two other passengers. He was very lucky that despite the many tourists vying for the spot, he got the last seat for the last car of the week. Addition to that, no car would be travelling in the next seven days due to recent news that a snow storm would hit the place.

The moment he arrived at the station, "Why, if it isn't the rude guy!" he heard a voice yelled. He instinctively turned his head to see that very same woman he had met a week earlier.

"Great! What luck!" he murmured.

…

They were currently riding the small car. And as much as they had hated it –side by side. For almost a fourth of the ride, the woman was surprisingly very quiet. When he'd have the chance of paying a brief glance at her, he realized that the reason for her quietness was that she was somewhat busy admiring the scene. And Natsume doesn't deny that the view was indeed jaw-dropping and beautiful –nature itself, not her. If given the chance that they'd see a few waterfalls and streams, and in some occasions even a glimpse over viewing the city below, he'd take a picture of it.

The driver had told them that the ride to The Peak would be about two days at most. If they're lucky, they'd be there in a day and a half. This is one of the reasons why the car could only take up two other people. The third space is for food as they travel. It is part of the twenty thousand payments during their reservations.

_Maybe this girl is a lot richer than I gave her credit for. _He thought. He gave one quick glance at her direction once again, seeing her idiotic look and her mouth wide open. _Impossible!_

"Close your mouth. I don't want to reach the peak with a choked acquaintance because a fly got stuck in the throat," he then teased her.

"Excuse me?" she replied, "Do you really enjoy making fun of people? Or is that your only method of demanding attention?"

"You're the one who demanded attention," he shot back, "Where did you ever get the idea that I was referring to you when I said that anyway?" He smirked. He got her this time.

Just when she was about to give him her daring respond, they heard a loud _BAM! _Before the car shook and they stopped. The driver got up from his seat and out of the car to check the status. Both simply stayed inside. In no less than five minutes, the driver returned with a crestfallen face.

"I'm afraid it would be quite a while before we could move on. I am very sorry for the inconvenience," he apologized. He went back to the front and retrieved his walkie-talkie from a secret compartment of the car.

"You really are a very unlucky man!" the woman whispered to him.

"Yes, indeed I am," he replied, "I am very unfortunate to be with a woman who brings nothing more but disaster."

"Me?" exclaimed she, "You're the ill-bringer here!"

"How so?"

"You were the last one to talk before the car broke. You were always so rude, always pouting and glaring. See! Look at what happened to the car! It got scared because of you," she pouted. Natsume laughed. Yes, laughed! After how many years, the great Natsume Hyuuga had finally laughed as if he had no problems to care for. "What are you laughing at?"

"Excuse me. Do any of you have a phone?" the driver broke their little conversation.

"I had none. I never brought any since I came to this country," the woman answered. Natsume raised a quizzical brow. "What? I don't want to be tracked!" He ignored her.

"My battery's low. I left it at the apartment," answered Natsume, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I couldn't contact them. When I checked the battery, it was down," the driver replied.

"Great!" they both said.

"We need to get out of here. Cars wouldn't pass by here until the next week. For the meantime, we need to find a place to stay," the driver took an emergency kit before urging them to follow him, "A small neighborhood should be close by. We need to get there before the storm gets us."

**Clear liquor and cloudy eyed**

**Too early to say goodnight**

It was already late in the afternoon when the three had finally seen the figure of a house. It wasn't that small. Nor was it that big either. Rough estimate, ten people or so could fit in. It was made out of pure hard wood. But it looked comfy enough, and warm to stay during cold times.

When they reached the place, they were greeted by an old couple. A small kid also hid behind her grandmother's skirt. They were generous enough to let them stay until help had come. When they went inside, they were surprised though to see more people –comprising of almost an entire family! From the outside, it seemed quiet that they both thought only the old couple lived there. They were terribly wrong indeed.

"Good evening! I hope you wouldn't mind us interrupting you and staying here for a while," she bowed low before the family. Natsume stood just right beside her.

"Nonsense, child!" a woman, probably the eldest daughter, replied, "We get visitors here almost every winter storms! We are very used to them."

"I'm glad to hear that," she then smiled.

"Excuse me, big sister," a kid, different from the one earlier, tugged the hem of her coat, "Is he your boyfriend?" He then pointed at Natsume.

"Oh no, we are not even close to being friends!" she strongly objected.

"Koko! Get back here," his mother scolded him, "I am very sorry. It's just that most people staying with us here were either couple or ended up being couple. So, I hope you wouldn't mind though. We only had one extra room for visitors."

…

By the time they had finished changing to their evening clothes, the food were already prepared on the big table. They got a plate full of grains and chicken meat, before they head to the balcony to eat. The dining area was already full. They both decided to stay outside. Other than that, the open-air scenery seemed like a perfect place to eat dinner. Thousands of stars stretched all over the velvet blue sky.

"I'm sorry for this afternoon," she spoke, "It was rude of me to brand you a bringer of misfortunes. Despite your rudeness, I shouldn't have said that." Natsume gave no answer.

"By the way, I'm Mikan. Mikan Sakura!" she introduced as she looked at his direction.

"Natsume," he said.

"Natsume-?" she pressed on.

"Do you have to know?" he asked, yes, quite rudely.

"Jerk!"

**You have stolen my heart**

**You have stolen my heart**

After the dinner, the family settled to having karaoke. More food was being brought out, including drinks for the night.

The first person who offered Natsume a drink was unexpectedly no other than Mikan. She grabbed two bottles and gave one to him. He was taken aback at first, seeing that it was her who had offered him to drink. She was rather the innocent and the childish. He had never imagined her drinking. Until now.

"You want a contest?" she asked, before instantly emptying one bottle. She laid it on the table before grabbing another. By ten in the evening, she was already too drunk to even realize what she was doing. Natsume was accustomed to liquor so he was a little bit conscious with what was happening. Looking at her, he figured she really wasn't used to drinking.

As the night went on, she had become wilder and wilder. She laughs like a maniac and sings completely out of tune.

"Stop," he finally protested, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her with him. Somehow, every time he looked at her, it reminded him of himself at the time when he was lost –out of direction. And for some reasons, he doesn't like it seeing her that way.

"Get off of me. Get lost! Leave me alone!" she thrashed. He did not listen. When he could pull her no longer, he resorted to carrying her instead. He looked at the family and gave a signal that they'll be taking their leave. As he turned towards the direction of the driver however, he only found him sleeping soundly on the floor. Then, he left.

**And from the bar room floor we are a celebration**

**One good stretch before our hibernation**

**Our dreams assured and we'll all, we'll sleep well**

**Sleep well**

**Sleep well**

When they reached their room, he slowly laid her on the mat. Her eyes were closed. He thought that she was asleep.

As she lowered her down, his foot slipped due to the glossy floor and he was forced to lie on top of her. He tried his best not to squish her in between, using his elbows to support the fall. He did not expect though that although she wasn't hurt, the fall was enough to wake her up. Hazel crashed with crimson ones. Her hand had unknowingly made its way to his face. She slowly traced its outline, before she settled on playing with his hair.

She started nearing his face, pulling him closer at the same time. However, just before her lips could touch his, she withdrew and turned to face the other side.

"I shouldn't be doing this," she muttered, "I'm already engaged, Natsume."

But before she could push him away, Natsume had made her face him once again. He tipped her chin before kissing her senseless on the mouth.

**You have stolen my heart**

**You have stolen my heart**

In the next few days, everything that happened was history.

Though they were closer than their first meet, Natsume never failed to draw a boundary between them. It was like they were close, but not closer enough. They had a great potential for being lovers. But there would be something missing to completely call them one. It was without a doubt that they felt something for each other. She would take quick glances at his direction. And when she's not looking, he'd take a picture of her. They were just too stubborn to admit.

On the last night of their stay at the house, they were both inside their room, fixing their things.

"I'm glad I met you," Mikan began.

"What?" asked Natsume.

"Nothing. I'm just glad I met you. Even if we didn't start out as good friends, or even for a brief while, I'm glad I met you," Mikan unwrap her green scarf from her neck. She neared him and wrapped it around him instead. She laughed. "It looks good on you!"

She played with his hair a while longer, before gently cupping his face. Mikan smiled. And Natsume pulled her for one last kiss. _Goodbye, Natsume._

**I watch you spin around in the highest heels**

**You are the best one of the best ones**

**We all look like we feel**

It has been a year since Natsume came back to Tokyo. And as what he had promised his father, Natsume would do as he had said.

As of the moment, he was at his room preparing for the upcoming ceremony. _Today would be it_, he said to himself whilst looking at the full-length mirror. After a while, a knock was heard from the door. And Ruka entered his room.

"You're ready to meet her?" his best friend asked. Natsume did not reply.

"Do you think you'd meet her again?"

"Who?" asked Natsume.

"Mikan," Ruka answered, "You still held on to that scarf. Your studio is filled with her pictures. It has been a year, Natsume. You need to move on and forget about her if you wished to have a happy life with your future wife."

"I never wished to have a happy life with her. Besides, I was simply doing what father asked me to. I hoped she wouldn't expect something more."

Ruka sighed. He then tapped his best friend's shoulder before motioning for the door. "Mikan had probably went on with her life. You should to," Ruka then left.

…

As the lights were dimmed and it was time for the introductions, Natsume waited down the flight of stairs with the spotlight on him.

His father did most of the talking before another man took the microphone, probably the father of the girl. Though the sound systems worked just fine, he couldn't hear most of what was said. It was primarily because he intended not to. His thoughts had travelled back to the time he had his vacation, to that one moment he had met her.

He never realized though that he had stared long enough in space. The light was the one that made him snap back to reality. The speeches were done by then. It was time to raise the curtain. Out of respect, Natsume tried to remain focus. He watched as the red cloth was being lifted up. And behind it was someone he had least expected to meet –again.

**You have stolen my heart**

**You have stolen my heart**

**END.**

_Italicized words _are either thoughts or flashbacks. I think it's already obvious enough. A Hotaru/Ruka segment is about to come soon. I think.

I decided to republish this to ask if whether the idea of a songfic still appealed to you. I mean, I wanted to ask if it would be alright that the next chapters (/one shots) would be songfics. If not, please do comment it away. I am also open for suggestions.


End file.
